1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a power actuated rodent exterminating apparatus having a striking bar which is moved between retracted and striking positions by a pressure fluid operated actuator. A second actuator is operable in timed relation to the actuation of the striking bar to effect removal of a rodent from the vicinity of the striking bar and the triggering mechanism.
2. Background
My prior co-pending application referenced above pertains to an automatically resetting exterminating apparatus including a pressure fluid actuator which is connected to a pivotal striking bar and is operable in response to sensing the presence of a rodent in the vicinity of the striking bar to move the striking bar from a retracted position to a striking position to deliver a fatal blow to a rodent. The aforementioned apparatus automatically resets the striking bar upon completion of movement of the bar to the striking position.
However, the further development of the inventive concept described and claimed in the reference application has brought the realization of the need for an improved arrangement of the working components of the apparatus, the need for suitable mechanism to remove a dead rodent from the vicinity of the striking bar so that the apparatus may be reused for successive exterminating operations and the need for improvements in the triggering mechanism for detecting the presence of a rodent.
The incorporation of an ejecting or removal mechanism for operation in coordination with the actuation of the striking bar has also brought on the requirement for an improved control system for sequentially operating the power actuator for the striking bar and a second power actuator for operation of the rodent removal or ejecting mechanism.